Secondary stats
There are a huge number Secondary Stats, or attributes. They affect more varied things than the Primary stats, which govern things like attack speed, damage, health, and armor. Secondary stats come on weapons, armor, and accessories. Some of these Secondary Stats also appear on the Skills and Perks pages. For a full list of either of those, go their respective pages. The following Secondary Stats can be found on gear: * Charge Damage: Increases the amount of damage a full charge will do. * Instant Kill %: has a chance to instantly kill non-Boss monsters. * Airstream: deals damage while moving. * Knockback: pushes non-Boss monsters back when they take damage. * Charge Speed: takes less time to go from a small charge to a full charge. * Ice Attack %: ? * Ice Damage %: increases the damage from ice damage based spells. * Spell Cooldown %: lowers the cooldown on spells. * Mana Cost %: lowers the mana cost of spells. * Boss Loot %: affects the drops of the boss (?). * Vs. Bosses %: affects the damage you deal (just from the weapon or all damage ?) versus bosses. * Poison: ? * Vs. Weakness %: deal additional damage to monsters that are weak to certain attacks. * Revive %: gives a chance to revive after death. * Size %: increases the size of Dash, affecting weapon range. * Auto something: Gives a chance (on attack?) of casting the spell or using the item. Can be: Doom, Smash, Spell, Throw Axe, Berserk, Star, Barrier, Lightning, Bomb, Haste, Lightning, Meteor, Smokebomb, Snowball, Burn, Tornado, Frost, Missile, Ninjutsu, Acid Rain, Blade Barrier * Crit Bonus: gives a benefit every time you crit (every?). Can be: Mana, Mega Bomb * Super Range %: increases the range of your weapon. * Return Damage: deals damage to an enemy whenever you are hit (?). * Block Damage: deals damage to an enemy whenever you block their attack (?). * Item Cooldown %: reduces the time between using items. * Double Pet Action %: gives a chance for your pet action to occur twice when casting. * No Damage %: gives a chance to take no damage when you are hit. * Lit Damage: increases the damage from lightning damage based spells. * Free Cast %: gives a chance for spells to not cost mana when casting. * Bomb Damage: increases the damage from bomb and mega bomb and holy bomb (?). * Pet XP %: increases the amount of experience your pet earns. * Copy Spell %: gives a chance for a spell to cast twice. * Dupe Item %: gives a chance for an item to not be consumed on use. * Size: increases the size of Dash, affecting weapon range (? no %). * Mega Bomb %: gives a chance to throw a mega bomb when attacking (?). * Charge Size: increases the size of a full charge. * Sneak Attack %: gives a chance for a sneak attack. * Revive Limit: lets you revive after death additional times. * Revive HP: lets you revive with more/full health. * Holy Damage %: increases the damage from holy damage based spells. * Crit Damage %: increases the amount of damage critical attacks do (spells, melee, charge?). * Fire Damage %: increases the damage from holy damage based spells (what about other sources, hydra fireball, fire attack secondary?). * Pet Rate %: Causes a pet to use it's special ability (i.e. Fairy's Heal, Dragon's Fireball) more often. * Fire Attack %: ? * Missile Count: increases the number of missiles from the Magic Missile spell. * Block Projectile %: automatically blocks some projectiles (?). * Summon Damage %: increases the damage from summon spells such as Ghost Knight and Hydra. * Summon Duration %: increases the time a summon spell stays around. * Meteor Count: increases the number of meteors in the Meteor spell. * Meteor Damage: increases the damage of each meteor (or whole spell?). * Throw Damage %: increases the damage from throwing items. * Resist Poison %: resist the damage from poison spells and attacks.